Hiccups
by Soncnica
Summary: Sam has the hiccups and Dean, well, helps.


**After hurting the boys so much I just thought of a little fic, that doesn't involve one of the boys hurt…that much. But me being me I can't get out of my skin, because I hurt Sam here…just a little, okay?! **_Smiles_

**I don't own anything, but the mistakes. **

**Enjoy…**

**--**

"The hell's wrong with you?" An angry, weary, sleepy and annoyed voice reached his ears that were pressed deeply into the soft pillow.

"Nothing," hic, "go back," hic, "to," hic, "sleep." a hiccup.

"Sure, yeah, no problem…as soon as I tore off my ears!"

"I can't," hic, "help," hic, "it." a hiccup.

"Go drink some water."

"I tried," hic, "that ear…" hic, "lier." a hiccup.

"Try it from the other end of the glass."

"'m not," hic, "stupid." a hiccup.

"You were when you were five."

"I've," hic, "grown up." a hiccup.

"Could have fooled me."

Hiccup.

"Don't," hic, "you think," hic, "I wa…" hic, "wanna go," hic," to sleep too?"

A hiccup…..a hiccup….a hiccup.

"Okay, this is really annoying."

After some rustling with the sheets and a burping noise, Dean finally untangled himself from the pushy blanket and sat on his bed.

"Okay, Sam….ah, hold your breath as long as you can."

Sam rolled his eyes. "I've alrea…" hic, "dy tried," hic, "it."

"Didn't work?"

"Obviously." He wanted to add 'not' but a hiccup stopped him.

"Okay, ah…what else do we know?"

"I don't…" a hiccup.

"…know," Dean finished Sam's sentence, when it was obvious that Sam would take ages.

"Great. Internet it is then."

"Awe…" hic, "some."

The hiccups were echoing in the silent room.

Dean sat behind the computer, already starting it up when Sam's hiccupy voice, raspy and shot to shit reached him: "Don't feeze," hic, "my baby." A hiccup.

"Your baby?" he looked at Sam, raising an eyebrow.

Sam shrugged and hiccupped: "You have your," hic, "baby and," hic, "I have mine."

"Sam?"

Sam looked at Dean across the room, across the faded yellow carpet, across the plastic chair, across the back of the computer: "Yeah?" a hiccup.

"Shut up."

"What…" hic, "ever." a hiccup.

"Okay so, hiccup boy, I found some cures here…maybe some of them'll be good for ya?"

"Shoot." A hiccup.

"Ah, okay…oh man you should see some of the cures," he put the 'cures' into air quotes, and Sam raised and eyebrow and hiccupped, "people suggest here."

"Ahhh, no," hic, "don't wanna." A hiccup.

Dean really wanted to go back to sleep, but some of those cures were a perfect material to tease his brother with. But no, they had a salt and burn two hours ago, and a plan to meet up with Bobby in less than five hours. Teasing will just have to wait until they get on the road. And it will be sweet.

"Okay, ah…wanna start with water or breathing?"

"I don't," hic, "know," hic, "choose."

Dean looked at Sam and saw a five year old that just wanted to go back to sleep. His hair was all over the place, his eyes were getting teary, his voice was raspy and tired.

"Fine…it says here to take three or five of the deepest breaths you can."

Sam did. And that left him with a sore chest and a bad care of almost hyperventilation. And a hiccup.

"Alright, mmm, blow on your thumb."

"What?" hic, "No."

His throat was really starting to hurt and he would try anything at this moment. Anything.

"Sammy, who knows? Maybe that will be the magic cure."

Sam did and he looked stupid. And he hiccupped.

"Ha, who," hic, "would ha…" hic, "ve thought? It didn't," hic, "work." He tried to sound pissed, but the hiccups didn't allow him that. It just came out funny.

"Yeah well…let's see…how about… carefully inhale; pause briefly; carefully exhale; pause briefly; repeat this several times."

Sam did. And it hurt his chest again. And he hiccupped.

They tried a few more breathing exercises and none of them worked. All they did was irritate his throat even more and made his chest feel like a balloon.

"Not," hic, "working."

"I can hear that. Okay maybe this breathing crap aint' for you."

"What gave," hic, "you that idea?" a hiccup.

"There are some water thingies we can try."

"Alright." A hiccup.

"Drink three big gulps of cold water."

Dean looked at Sam, still sitting on the bed, his eyes almost leaking, his cheeks flushed and his hands gripping the blanket tightly in his hand.

"Well?"

"Well," hic, "what?"

"Drink three big gulps of cold water."

"I need," hic, "water."

"What am I? I'm doing all the work here as it is…get yourself a glass of water and drink three big gulps of cold water."

Sam hiccupped and got up from the bed. He shivered slightly in the cold air of the room and made his way towards the kitchen counter. He poured himself a glass of water and did as Dean asked.

It burned his throat, it made him gasp for air and after he was done he hiccupped.

"Alrighty then… slurp a small amount of water from a full glass."

Sam refilled the glass and slurped.

"That's it Sammy, slurp your heart our."

Sam almost choked on the laughter that escaped him and after slurping the last drop of water, he hiccupped.

"God, Sam. What the hell?!"

"I have," hic, "no idea."

"Okay, alright, look we can't go through every cure there is, we have to get some sleep, man."

"I know." A hiccup.

He sat down on a chair opposite of Dean and hiccupped.

"One chick had the hiccups and she says that drinking hot water slowly helped her. Let's just try that and if it doesn't work I'll just smother you."

"Very," hic, "funny."

"Go get some water."

Sam poured himself a glass of warm water and drank it. Slowly.

"Don't forget to breathe slowly too."

He looked at Dean and tipped the glass. He swallowed and breathed, swallowed and breathed.

When the glass was empty Sam hiccupped.

"Your pillow or mine, Sam?"

Sam laughed. Showed his white teeth, his dimples and laughed his ass off almost breaking the glass as it hit the table.

"I don't think that me threatening you to smother you is a laughing matter."

"Yeah," Sam smiled, "but I got rid of the hiccups." And he laughed some more.

"Go to sleep, dude."

Dean was already sprawled out on his bed by the time Sam reached his own.

When Dean fell into the sweet feeling of finally going to dream land, Sam's bed squeaked.

"Sam?" he drawled out, all slurry and not even aware of it.

"Gotta pee."

"This is," hic, "gonna be a," hic, "long night."

"Dean?"

"Son," hic, "of a bi…" hic, "tch."

**--**

**The End**


End file.
